


Haunted House

by justthehiddles



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Haunted Houses, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Character Death, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You purchased a ticket for a very special haunted house to see a recreation of your favorite movie Only Lovers Left Alive. But mysterious forces send you to an alternate reality where Adam is real.  And he is pissed you are in his house.
Relationships: Adam (Only Lovers Left Alive)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who has been reading my Adam and Charlie stories, this is NOT the same Adam.

You huffed as you ran up to the dilapidated house on the side street. Fucking work, you cursed as you approached, seeing the house dim and dark. You took the front steps two at a time, meeting the bedraggled employee at the door.

“Am I too late?” You fished your ticket out of your purse.

The employee sighed. “No.” His tone said otherwise. “Listen, follow the signs, obey the posted rules, and tell Syd at the end you’re the last one out and I already left.”

He tore your ticket in half.

“Your name?” The teenaged boy rolled his eyes at you. “For Syd.”

“Chase.” He opened the door, and you rushed in.

“Thanks, Chase!” You hustled into the house and read the signs, turning to head towards the room dedicated to one of your favorite movies, Only Lovers Left Alive.

“Don’t touch anything!” Chase called out after you, before pulling out his phone and punching the screen. “Syd. Yeah, just sent her to the OLLA room. Do your thing.” His lips curled into an evil grin.

-

You couldn’t believe the detail of the room. It looked exactly like the living room from the movie, right down to the clutter on the floor and the guitars.

“Wow!” you gasped in a hushed whisper, as if you were disturbing the dead.

As you spun in place, you didn’t notice one of the ropes fall away, no longer blocking your path. You ambled, savoring every moment and soaking in every detail. You stepped over where the rope once hung into the scene.

“I can’t believe they let you get so close.” Your finger dragged along the edge of a Fender guitar. There was a quick shimmer of light in the air.

The floor creaked as you stepped around the perimeter of the room. The air smelled musty and stagnant. You tripped over a thick power cord and hit the floor with your knees, skidding on the threadbare Persian rug.

“Who the fuck are you?” someone snapped behind you.

You shot to standing and spun around. There in front of you was Adam.

“Holy fuck! They went all fucking out.” You ran towards him, earning yourself a furrowed brow from the man, who was a super convincing Adam. “Definitely worth the price of the ticket.”

You reached out to touch the wrist of the pajamas and the man jerked back.

“How in the hell did you even get in here?” he asked again.

“I bought a ticket. Same as everyone.”

“Fucking zombies.” He rolled his eyes. “You need to leave. This is my home. It’s not open for tours. Ever.” He spat out that last word.

You peeked around him. “Yeah, yeah. Very brooding, very Adam.” You gestured into the air. “Is Eve here?”

The man grabbed your arm as you tried to walk around him. “How do you know that name?”

You gazed up at him, staring into his unnatural blue eyes. “What do you mean, how do I know that name? I’ve seen the movie. And I thought you weren’t supposed to touch me?” You tugged at your arm, but he held you tight.

You wiggled free and moved to push past him, but he grabbed you with lightning speed.

“How did you…” you questioned, your eyes widened in shock. “Let me go!” You struggled against him. He let go, and you stumbled forward and through the doorway.

You expected to see the hallway of the haunted house, but instead it was an extension of the living room. You stumbled back against the chest of this man… Adam.

“This isn’t the haunted house.” Your eyes darted around the room. You noticed the ropes gone. “That means you… really are Adam.”

The man rolled his eyes at your comment. “Obviously.”

The edges of your vision drew in, fuzzy and black. You hit the floor with a thud. The man poked at your body with his bare foot.

“Oh dear.”

-

The sofa underneath you was both hard and soft. The padding worn through in places and essentially new in others, signifying the favorite sitting spots. As your eyes fluttered open, you made out a figure sitting at your feet, staring.

“You’re awake.” Adam commented. His voice held no malice but no concern either, but rather a statement of fact.

“I am. How the hell did I get here?” You rubbed the side of your head and took inventory and found nothing more serious than a bruised ego.

“I was about to ask you the same.” Adam commented. “This is my home. No one comes here. Ever. And how do you know about Eve?”

“You’re a character. In a movie. So is Eve. And this is the setting of it. Along with Ian and Ava.” you sputtered out.

Adam rolled his eyes at the mention of Ava. “Don’t say that name. And who’s Ian?”

“Ian. The musician guy who brings you stuff. Like guitars and what not.”

“There is no Ian.” He rose. “You need to leave.”

“But I don’t belong here!”

“Precisely why you should leave.” He offered a gloved hand to you.

“I don’t mean here.” You pointed at the couch. “I mean this universe, dimension, whatever you call it.”

Adam stared at you for a long time. You fidgeted under his gaze.

“Please let me stay. Just for one night. I’ll be gone before sunset tomorrow.” You crossed your heart with your fingers.

“Fine.” Adam walked away, exiting the room. You stood and stared at the instruments in the room. You reached out to touch one of them. “No touching!” Adam’s voice called out from someone in the house.

“How do you do that?” you whispered.

“Vampire hearing.” He came back into view. He shrugged his shoulders. “Since you seem to know so much, figured that wasn’t a secret.”

You smiled. “No it wasn’t. Which one is your favorite?” You spun in place.

“I don’t have favorites.” Adam sat down on the couch.

He opened up a metal canister and poured out a small amount of blood into a crystal cordial glass.

“Oh shit. You’re eating….” You backed away. “I should…”

In your haste, you crossed your legs over each other and lost your balance, slamming into the coffee table. The glass, the canister and the papers on the table went airborne. Blood seeped onto the floor, staining the carpet and the hardwood underneath as the canister hit the ground. Papers flittered in the air to the ground. Adam’s eyes narrowed at you.

“You have more, right?” His lips pulled tight. “Sorry?!”

Adam’s eyes darkened. “No, I don’t have more!” His voice raised and sharp. “You stupid zombie.”

“Maybe I can help?”

“You keep a refrigerated stash of O negative in your purse in case of emergencies?”

“No, but…” You tugged off your jacket and rolled up your sleeve. “I am O negative.”

Adam sneered at you. “You’re probably poisoned.”

“Have to have a social life to do that.” You offered up a wrist. “It’s the least I can do. Since I spilled your stash.” You shoved your wrist at him again. “Drink.”

Adam sat silent, your offer over in his head. “Come here.”

You strolled towards him, still holding out your arm. You winced and turned away. Adam chuckled.

“Sit down.” his voice offered no compromise. You plopped down next to him.

“Be gentle.” You closed your eyes and turned away.

You expected a sharp pain in your wrist, not soft lips against the curve of your neck.

“It’s better this way.” Adam’s breath hot on your neck, causing the hairs to stand on end.

“Better in what way?” you asked, trembling. Why did it feel so cold all of a sudden?

“Better for me.” He muttered against you as his teeth sunk into your flesh.

You gasped as pain flooded your body. Your hands clawed against Adam’s neck and chest. He twisted your body to lie flat against the couch, pinning you under his body. His lips sucked against your tender skin, not only drinking your blood, but marking you.

Adam shifted his legs, splaying them on either side. A hot meal, he thought. What a novelty. As the warmth of you coursed through him, things stirred. He pressed his pelvis against you. You moaned in response, not wanting to admit how long it had been since another… I guess you could say man… touch you how Adam was touching you.

As he released your neck, Adam sighed. “Oh yes.” His fangs poked out from his lips. His eyes, a solid black pupil. “You shall do nicely.”

He pulled you roughly to sitting.

“Do nicely for what?” you mumbled, lightheaded. You swayed side to side.

“To feed my hunger. All of my hunger.” He growled, licking along your neck before sucking one last drink from your neck., darkening the mark further.

“What about Eve?”

“Eve’s dead. Or didn’t you realize? Ava.” He heaved your body over his shoulder.

“What? Dead?!” You tried to lift your head, but it weighed a ton.

“Two years. Two years alone. Until you.” He laid you down on a soft bed in a spare bedroom.

“Hmmm…” Everything grew dark around the edges. “Until me.”

“And now you’re mine.” He closed the door and locked it from the outside.

Sirens went off in the back of the head but sleep took over before you could react.


End file.
